Patent Document 1 (JP2010-126043A) discloses a technique in which a wire harness including three-phase AC wires is arranged between a motor and an inverter device in an electric vehicle, the wire harness is surrounded by a braided wire in order to take a measure against noise produced by the wire harness, and both ends of the braided wire are connected to a shielding case of the motor and a shielding case of the inverter device. Using the braided wire to shield the wire harness in this manner makes it possible to prevent noise produced by the motor, the inverter device, and the wire harness from affecting surrounding devices or circuits.